


It's spreading

by willow3



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Flux infection Kim, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow3/pseuds/willow3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flux is taking over just as the magic police are about ruining everything for perhaps the only witches to stop the flux. Kim has been hidden at a witches hut for her own safety. At least that's what Duncan told her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfiction on this website. I'm not sure where I'm going with it, but I like to write. It's probably obvious English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. Feedback is appreciated, just be nice ;)

Kim woke up to a weight pressing on her chest. Gasping for air she pushed the weight off only to hear a frustrated meow from Lyndon. ‘One day you’ll end up like Tiddles one and two,’ she mumbled grumpy, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around the hut with walls consisting out of some sort of red wood. She’d known the name of the type of wood, but as the purple marks on her body started taking op more and more space, her memories got more fuzzy. As her condition progressed Duncan insisted on her living with Nilesy and Hannah for some time. She hadn’t been too happy about him just leaving her somewhere, but he told her that it was safer to stay with powerful witches while the magic police was still about. She wondered who the mysterious magic police were. Duncan always seemed so nervous when talking about them. She looked at the bed under the stairs. No Hannah, though judging from the noise coming from the basement she was preparing some sort of spell or potion. Quietly she got up from her bed and walked down the most uneven staircase ever created. The stone felt cold underneath her bare feet and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She saw Hannah throwing things in a small black cauldron hanging over a fire. Each time she threw a little bottle in It made a small ‘poof’ sound before disappearing into a fine smoke matching the color of the bottle. When Hannah threw another one of the bigger bottles in, more smoke followed and Kim couldn’t help but cough. Hannah immediately turned around with a startled look in her eyes, dropping a bottle on the floor, causing it to explode. ‘Oh bums,’ she sighed before chanting a spell and making the mess disappear. ‘Well look who’s out of bed,’ she said friendly. Kim gave a faint smile and shrugged. She just whished Duncan was here. Though she always complained about the buzzing and whirring of his technology, it sure as hell beat the witchcraft smoke and explosions. Waking up at Red Panda Lab was far more peaceful. ‘How are you feeling today dear?’ Hannah was so kind. She hated it. She hated it because there was a worried look hidden in those kind blue eyes staring at her. It was no secret even the witches were afraid of what she was capable of now that the flux was slowly taking control over her. She had heard Hannah and Nilesy talk about it the other day, before he left to “arrange some things”. They spoke about moments Kim couldn’t recall. Nilesy said he’d found her on the roof staring in the distance. She was sure he’d made that up, because meditating was something she hadn’t done in a long time. ‘I’m not sick,’ she replied annoyed. ‘Alright alright, I was just asking. You can help yourself to anything in the chests or garden if you like. Just stay inside the fences where the cloaking spell works.’ This must’ve been the tenth time Hannah warned her not to leave the area. They were so afraid to lose their patient who was slowly going crazy. Instead of telling her off Kim just nodded. Hannah meant well, she knew that. But lately being happy or even nice to someone just drained so much energy. Then there were the voices. The ones keeping her up every night, telling her to run away because the witches were trying to kill her. They would never do that, right?


	2. Hannah

Hannah quickly walked back to the basement. She didn’t want Kim, or what the heck maybe the flux, to know, but she was panicking. The girl spoke less and less every day and this day she noticed the purple color that was invading her skin had spread even more. She walked up to her cauldron to finish her sleeping potion. Each time she put it in Kim’s food she felt racked by guilt. She didn’t use much, just a tiny dose to keep her muscles relaxed. She was against it at first, but after Nilesy found Kim on the top of the roof he’d convinced her it wasn’t just to keep the flux weak, but also to keep Kim safe. She added a little sugar to her mix to conceal any suspicious flavor. Suddenly she heard a loud bang and the sound of breaking glass behind her. She turned around screaming, only to see Mister Cat staring at her. ‘Flippin’ eck’!’ She yelled angrily at the yellowish cat Nilesy was so eager to bring home from the island. The cat simply meowed back at her. ‘Doesn’t Nilesy have anything better for you to do instead of spying on me?’ she grunted. The cat merely glanced at her. ‘Right he just wants to know if the flux didn’t kill me already. You can tell him I’m fine,’ she told Mister Cat. It was the truth, sort off, physically she was fine. Mentally, well there were a lot of things on her mind right now. ‘Just ehm, tell him to hurry, okay?’ She asked the cat rather desperately. It just blinked twice before simple walking up the stairs. ‘Oh sod it,’ Hannah sighed. Apparently she’d reached the point where asking cats for help seemed like a good idea. ‘Hannah?’ She was surprised that Kim called for her. It had been a long time since she actually used her name, though her voice sounded weak and scared. ‘What’s the matter love?’ she asked while walking upstairs to go check on the black-haired girl. ‘I’m not feeling so well.’ The way she said this made Hannah’s stomach turn. Something was definitely very very wrong. She reached the living room filled with chests and beds and saw Kim leaning on the chest with witches hands. The non-purple parts of her face were pale and her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. She was shaking. ‘Oh god. Maybe you should lay down,’ Hannah said as she rushed over to support her. No response. ‘Come-on Kim, time to lay down now.’ She got a little scared when the small girl started shaking even more. ‘Mother doesn’t want to lie down, Hannah. She wants to play Hannah.’ The message sent chills down her spine. Kim could act weird from time to time, but this had never happened before. Was she in danger? God, why did she tell the cat everything was fine, Nilesy should be here. She screamed when Kim grabbed her arm and looked at her desperately. ‘Hannah leave!’ she yelled frantically. Before Hannah could even do as much as blink the hand started squeezing her arm. ‘Let go!’ She managed to cast a spell to escape the tight grip, but Kim merely started laughing. ‘I just want to play,’ she said with a sinister smile as she started floating towards her. ‘Play with me Hannah.’


	3. The prize of bedrock

‘And you’re sure this spell will be able to seal this cell?’ Duncan asked unsure whether to believe the witch. Was that the proper name for a guy? Did he have to call Nilesy “man-witch?”. He shook his head as he put one final bedrock block in place on the floor of the square room. Nilesy nodded. ‘Don’t worry, the flux queen won’t be able to get out of this room, promise.’ Instead of thanking him he gave him a glare. ‘Don’t call her that,’ he grunted. He felt bad enough that he got his apprentice infected. When he left her at the witch’s hut she had this terrified look in her eyes. His betrayal would go even further now that they were planning to lock her up. It should’ve been me. He thought as he sat down on the small bed in the left corner of the room. It was bare with black bedrock walls. The blocks cost him everything. The demigod was willing to give them, but he should’ve known there was a price. The castle, red panda lab and everything he owned was now Ridgedog’s. Kim wouldn’t be happy to hear that he sold their home. Then again, she’d never be able to return there anyway, unless he found a cure. But finding a cure was hard, if not impossible. It had taken him months and nothing seemed to have even a little effect on the flux. By the time she had to drink his hundredth experimental medicine it was needless to say Kim got a little cranky. Though that also happened with the first and the other 99 experiments. He giggled a little as he saw her annoyed face again in his mind. That such a little human could be so feisty and expressive always amused him. She was the only apprentice who’d put up with him and the only one he could stand, even though she could be bossy sometimes. He wondered if Rythian felt the same about Zoey. The guy always seemed like a bit of a loner to him. Yet he’d allowed the redhead into his life. A decision they both had to pay for dearly. Poor Zoey. He couldn’t imagine what losing an arm would be like. Though the risk of losing his apprentice already felt like he was losing a part of himself. ‘She won’t like this darkness,’ he remarked. Nilesy just frowned. ‘You can place some glowstone if you like, but windows are out of the question.’ Maybe he should bring Tiddles the third to keep her company in here. It would be less lonely. She’d still be pretty angry that he locked her in here, but he was going to make sure it wouldn’t be for long. He stood up and placed a glowstone block on the ceiling. It was a little bit better. Next to her bed he placed a chest. She would like a place to stuff her things, he imagined. He would put some of her favorite foods in there. That might cheer her up. He looked over to see Nilesy talking to his cat. Weirdo. ‘Hannah and Kim are doing fine according to mister cat here. Now could you get out so I can place the enchanted door?’ He wasn’t used to taking orders, but did wat Nilesy said anyway. As Nilesy put the big steel door with small window in place an owl appeared on his shoulder. Suddenly the weird grin on his face was gone. ‘Well this isn’t good.’


	4. A witch in trouble

Duncan stared at the big owl. The animals feathers were slightly pink, unlike any owl he’d ever seen. ‘Why, what do you mean this isn’t good?’ He asked the witch with the concerned look in his eyes trying to communicate with the owl. ‘This is Hoot, Hannah’s familiar,’ Nilesy explained, not paying any attention to Duncan whatsoever. It was obvious this was supposed to mean something to him, but being a scientist he never really got into magic. Kim tried a little magic once in a while, even made him a poppet so he would never starve, but she always did that in her little hut behind panda lab. The owl was screeching hysterically at them and Nilesy grabbed his broom. ‘We need to go nów!’ Instead of getting on the broom Duncan activated his jetpack and flew off much quicker than Nilesy. ‘You go ahead!’ The witch yelled. ‘Save Hannah, she’s in much much trouble!’ the sound of the screaming witch faded as Duncan flew higher and farther away from the prison cell towards the witches hut. The trees morphed together into one giant blob of green as he increased his speed. Of course he was worried about Hannah. They had been friends for a long time ever since her boyfriend Lewis introduced them. It was just… well right now he was even more worried about his apprentice. Hannah was supposed to watch her. If she was in trouble, then Kim was in trouble as well. He gasped as he reached the place. It wasn’t hard to find. The witches hut, normally surrounded by a beautiful garden in a peaceful patch of land, was on fire. Black smoke snaked up to the sky while the fire seemed to spread to the nearby trees. ‘Shit!’ He landed in front of the hut and hacked down the door. More smoke escaped through the hole he’d created and it was impossible to see anything. His eyes were teary but he tried to walk in. ‘Kim!’ He yelped in surprise as he suddenly noticed there was no floor. While tumbling down he managed to switch his jetpack to hovermode and put on his goggles. He couldn’t believe it. The insides of the hut were gone. Replaced by a giant crater he thought only a nuke could create. He started hovering deeper into the crater, finding bits of wood and witches hands. ‘Kim!’ He heard a small cough and a whimper. It sounded weak, but he was so relieved to hear a sign of life. ‘Kim, hold on I’m coming!’ He moved a charred chest and saw a blonde haired girl lying limp in the rubble. Her right leg was at a weird angle and her blue shirt was soaking with what seemed to be blood. More blood was coming from a gaping wound on her forehead. He carefully picked the witch up, carrying her in his arms. She let out a soft cry of pain. ‘Hannah, where is Kim?’ He asked, afraid of the answer. She couldn’t be… he gulped as he looked down at the pale and bloody human form in his arms. ‘Duncan,’ she whimpered. ‘It was her.’ Her whisper was soft, but it felt like she’d screamed it at him. He was too late.

‘Will she be alright?’ He asked concerned. Hannah was lying on his bed in Panda Lab, her eyes closed and her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead covered with dried blood. She’d passed out when Nilesy tried to inspect the wound on her stomach. ‘It’s really bad Duncan. I’m trying to stabilize her as best as I can. She’s lost a lot of blood.’ He cursed loudly and Duncan grabbed his shoulder. ‘Can’t you just do some magicky stuff to heal her? I promise the magic police won’t get you man.’ Nilesy frowned. Me shooting her with my healing arrow might not be such a great idea in her condition, she might go into shock.’ Duncan screamed in frustration, clenching his fists. This wasn’t Kim. Kim wouldn’t hurt her best friend. Yet she was nowhere to be found at the crater and Hannah told him it was her. It was just so hard to believe. ‘She might not wakeup,’ Nilesy said, a slight tremble in his voice. He was avoiding eye contact. ‘Who’s going to tell Lewis?’


End file.
